The present invention relates to a roll type stock feed apparatus for a punch press or the like. Some punch and die sets, for example progressive type punch and dies, punch a pilot hole or holes in the stock at one station and have a pilot pin or pins adapted to enter the pilot hole at a subsequent die station, for final positioning of the stock during each press cycle. Various roll type stock feed apparatus have heretofore been made which are operative during each punch cycle to drive the feed rolls and advance the stock in a selected increment; to release the feed rolls from the stock prior to entrance of the pilot pins into the pilot holes and to reapply the feed rolls prior to initiating a subsequent drive cycle of the feed rolls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,255 discloses a roll type stock feed apparatus having an electromagnetic actuator for cyclically releasing feed pressure on the feed rolls; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,618 and 4,078,416 disclose roll type feed apparatus having hydraulic actuators for releasing and applying feed pressure on the feed rolls, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,908 discloses an air actuated feed roll release system. In general, the response time required to move the feed rolls into gripping engagement with the stock and the response time required to move the feed rolls out of gripping engagement with the stock does not change with the speed of the press and these response times are a significant factor in limiting the maximum speed at which the press can be operated.